


Hot Cinnamon

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick loves his archer in red.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 10, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 10, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1478  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This is my first fic that stars Dick and Roy. They’ve been a secondary couple in a few of my fics, but in this one, the stage is all theirs! :)

Roy wearily let himself into the apartment. With Lian over at Dinah and Ollie’s, maybe he could get some sleep. He loved being part of the JLA, but damn he was tired. Saving the world was a lot busier than saving Star City.

He headed for his bedroom, the thought of sleep appealing indeed. He placed his bow and arrow by the doorway and slipped the quiver off his back, placing it next to the other equipment.

“Hey, Red Arrow.”

Roy started to grab for his weapons, then relaxed when he realized who had spoken. Damn the Bat-sneakiness!

“Damn you, Robbie! You almost scared me right out of my skin!” He straightened up and then found himself pushed back against the wall, Nightwing all over him, kissing him deeply while his hands roamed. When he came up for air, Roy gasped, “Hey, ‘Wingster, what’s up with this? Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Don’t know.” Dick’s breath tickled his ear. “Must be the new costume, Speedy. You always looked good in red.”

Roy grinned as Dick kissed him again, the lithe body all in shadow. Roy would always prefer his Robbie in bright colors, but he had to admit that the dark, sleek look of Nightwing could be good, too.

Their bodies pressed together, then they began a dance toward the bed. Once they reached it, Dick broke the kiss and started unlacing Roy’s tunic. “Mmm, you look like hot cinnamon in this costume, Speedy.”

“Hot cinnamon?” Roy’s voice was amused. “So I’m a hard candy to you?”

 _“Hard_ , yeah,” Dick growled as he slipped the tunic off, kissing along Roy’s collarbone and then down his chest. He began working on the armbands, his sapphire-blue eyes glittering. Roy realized that he had snapped the white lenses back. He did the same with his lenses. He wanted his Robbie to see his eyes, too.

The bands were off and tossed casually on the floor. Dick ran his gloved fingers up the bare skin of Roy’s arms. “Gloves, Speedy.”

Roy obeyed, tossing them to join the armbands, Dick reaching for his waistband.

“You’ve got the snap of cinnamon, Speedy.”

“Like hot cross buns?”

“You’ve got buns and they’re hot, yeah.”

Roy laughed, Dick cocking his head.

“This ‘R’ belt buckle is very…sexy.”

“Could be for _‘Red Arrow’_. Could mean _‘Property of Robbie’.”_

“Could be.”

Roy grinned, allowing Dick to peel his pants down, took off his boots, and then the pants were tugged off. He was left in his briefs.

“Red? Oh, Speedy,” Dick growled.

Roy smirked as Dick’s cool gloves stroked the briefs, sliding up and down slowly until Roy growled. Once he was free of everything but his mask and briefs, he reached around Dick, undid the hidden clasp of his costume, and began peeling it down, sliding along with it. The gloves were removed, and then he paused and cupped Dick’s perfect buttocks, giving them a squeeze and watching his partner’s eyes close as he moaned softly. He slid down again and was on his knees in front of Dick.

 _In more ways than one_ , he thought in amusement, and looked up. Dick’s eyes were shining as Roy helped him off with his boots _(Really miss those pixie boots)_ and the costume was easily removed the rest of the way.

“Of course, black…” Roy looked at the briefs that Dick was wearing. A tiny red ‘R’ was at the waistband.

“So, nostalgic, eh?”

“Maybe _‘Property of Roy’_.” He winked. “Or _‘Property of Red Arrow’_.”

Dick’s grin was blinding, and Roy smiled as his partner removed his mask, then took off his own so that nothing but their briefs were left.

Dick’s dark, glossy hair was slightly shaggy, framing a perfect face. A beautiful child had grown to a beautiful man, and Roy was happy to feast his eyes on him. He gently laid his hands on the backs of Dick’s thighs, then rubbed his cheek against Dick’s groin, hearing the intake of his lover’s breath.

He could feel the heat from Dick, and he playfully rubbed against the ‘R’, then slowly started sliding the briefs down.

Dick’s legs were so beautiful. Not just acrobat’s legs. Dancer’s legs. Strong and powerful and yet not muscle-bound. Legs that could leap off a building or through the air or wrap around him in the heat of passion.

The briefs were off, and Roy was rewarded with Dick’s cock bobbing in front of his face, already aroused. His tongue flicked out and licked the underside, feeling the throbbing pulse and tasting the unique taste that was Robbie.

He had always liked Dick’s Robin costume. Who wouldn’t like a costume with short pants exposing the long, luscious legs? And fitting so snugly to that incredible ass? The Nightwing costume sheathed all that in sleek black, and still managed to show off Dick’s considerable assets.

He sucked gently on Dick’s balls. Strong, long fingers tangled in his red hair, Roy knowing that Dick liked the fact that it was growing out to its old length again. He could feel the tension in Dick’s legs, and he suddenly swallowed his lover whole.

Dick bucked against him, gasping and tugging on his hair, but Roy was an expert at this with Robbie. He knew exactly how to please him, and he tasted pre-cum as blood raced along his veins, singing with the passion that only this man had ever drawn from him. His fingers dug into Dick’s thighs, creating bruises that his lover would wear as badges of honor tomorrow.

Dick filled him, first with swelling cock, then with the seed that Roy sucked greedily. Dick’s hands slipped down to his shoulders as he went limp, and Roy released his cock and quickly stood up, sweeping him up and depositing him on the bed a few feet away.

Dick lay on the light-yellow cotton sheets, slender and inviting, his face flushed with afterglow. He reached a hand up and tugged on Roy’s briefs, and the archer complied with the unspoken request. He climbed onto the bed completely naked, his cock throbbing with unanswered passion.

& & & & & &

Dick’s eyes felt heavy-lidded as he gazed up at Roy. Red hair gleamed in the moonlight that streamed through the window, green eyes glittering with need and love. He stroked Roy’s chest as the archer loomed over him, the lightly-freckled skin beautiful. Roy’s chest was well-developed, his arms powerful, courtesy of his archer training and skills. In their Teen Titan days, his Speedy had learned new techniques of combat from him, in addition to what Ollie and Dinah had taught him.

Speedy had taught him new techniques in the bedroom.

Dick hadn’t been kidding about the new costume. The crimson color that fit so well on his lover’s body had fired his blood, and the name Red Arrow pleased him, too. Roy was like a delicious, cellophane-wrapped hot cinnamon candy which Dick loved to unwrap, crackling and promising such bold delights. His smile was amused, Roy’s face answering him with a grin as his cock nudged Dick’s hand.

“Hey, Gypsy,” Roy whispered as he slid his cock along Dick’s chest, “how about showing me some moves from that hot blood of yours?” Roy teased him with it, lightly brushing it against his lips, Dick grinning and his tongue flicked out to touch the head of Roy’s cock. The redhead groaned as Dick swallowed him.

Dick knew how to please his lover as well, and just as he thought that Roy might be ready to come, the archer gently withdrew. He looked down at a quizzical Dick and said, “Turn over. All fours.”

Dick eagerly complied, body trembling as he heard Roy open the nightstand, the jar of cream, and then the strong fingers prepared him, followed by his cock thrusting deeply into him.

Dick gasped, the pleasure shooting like stars along his veins, his body open and welcoming to his crimson lover. He wore darker colors now, but his heart was bright and wild, just like his Gypsy blood. Red swam across his vision, Roy blood-red behind him, filling and loving and so precious that Dick nearly sobbed as their bodies joined, over and over again, Roy whispering endearments and thrusting hotness deep within him, touching him between his legs and pumping him, the other arm around his waist, and Dick cried out as the seed scalded him, filling him and running down his legs, burning with passion as he let Roy drop them to the bed, still inside him, their bodies on their sides, Dick sheened in sweat and clutching the arm that Roy had slid across his waist.

He lay, happy and spent, and Roy kissed the nape of his neck, his other arm sliding around his chest, banding him to Roy with archer’s strength.

Hot cinnamon sharpness, with a taste of sweet.


End file.
